Demon Hierarchy
The Underworld has a notable ranking system that classifies all demon-kind under a certain tier. Most are born into their tier but demons moving up in tiers has been recorded, whether it be them growing exceptionally old and gaining either immense power or knowledge. Crowned Demons Also known as the Kings of Hell. All members of the Royal Family, the most powerful being the Demon King, proceeded by the Queen, Sinful Princes of Hell and the disowned royal princess. As the highest tier of demons, they rarely associate themselves with humans apart from the war, however, their true forms look more humanoid than the rest of the human population and can maintain a disguise for millennium. They live such a long age they are considered immortal and were the first demonkind living in the underworld. Crowned Demons rarely ever resurface to the human plane, even if so, it is impossible to tell whether they are one or not unless they verbally tell you so. Their true names are unknown to the rest of the world, never ever been recorded on paper and only passed down verbally through the family. To create a contract with these demons is impossible and result in death to those who try to summon them. The Ice Witch resides in the North where she remains, her hate for Paradise festering her energy, which keeps the portal to the human world open. She is sometimes considered the mother or stepmother of demons, usually depicted as being a little younger or the same age as the Demon King. The current Queen of the demons is also the Ice Witch's younger sister, and succeeded her sister after the former's rebellion. The motives of these demons from the Royal Family are hard to discern. Whether or not they are invested in the current war between the humans and the demons is left unsaid. The question of whether or not there are Crowned Demons living in the East is also one thing to consider, as the system there is quite different. The Old Ones A select few are known as the Old Traitors. The Old Ones were said to be the advisors of the demon court, sent out to embark on a journey long ago. They are extremely old demons scattered far and wide around the world, and can be found throughout the underworld and the human world living normal lives or even living as a travelling hermit. They are extremely wise and most are over 7000 years old yet remain the same as ever in appearance. Most Old Ones have participated in both demon and human wars, their presence appearing in both species’ histories and making great impacts on feuds and wars with their strange appearances in the human and demon worlds. Legends told by humans such as the Japanese story of the ‘Grateful Crane’ are usually the reimagining or retelling of an Old One’s journey and their experiences. Most, if not all, Old Ones have made some sort of contribution to the magic and lifestyle of the demon world, whether it be the invention or discovery of a new type of magic or element or the current behaviour of demon kind. Unlike regular demons, Old Ones seem to get along well with their Eastern or Western counterparts. Forming a contract is extremely difficult since their true names are only mentioned once or twice in obscure, hard to find text, and the need of magic needed to call them forth. Upper-High Tier Upper-High tier demons are powerful demons who are not old enough to be an Old One. A majority of them are generals of the demonic army and are extremely loyal to the Demon King and the Sinful Princes. Other demons classed in this tier are usually demons who rose up the ranks, earning their place in the Upper-High tier through gaining knowledge and power through many, many years. The average age range is 5000+. They are all very wealthy, respected and powerful, masculine demons looking more beast like over their female, more humanoid counterparts. Making contracts with demons in this tier that are not part of the demonic army is not impossible but quite difficult with the amount of magic required. Upper-High tier is considered the most achievable position in terms of power, excluding the achievements that must be made and the time that must be lived to qualify as an Old One. Some are born into the Upper-High tier position, but demons have risen through the ranks. Huli of the Eastern realm is a female example of a Upper-High tier demon, a kitsune who gained her full potential through achieving her ninth tail. Middle-High Tier Also known as the Aristocrats. Stereotypically snobby and rich, the Middle-High tier is not the most popular of tiers. The higher ones look down upon them with disappointment while the lower ones look up with distaste. Usually the offspring of Upper-Highs, they flaunt their privileges and spend most of their money in the entertainment industries, most of them living in mansions in their states. Many of the demons in this tier are lust crazy. Though not as wealthy as the Upper-Highs, they are still richer than the rest of the population, giving them bragging rights over the others. With the appearance that is more humanoid than other demonkind, they have more freedom to do what they want. They seem to have a particular dislike for the Lower-High tier. Creating contracts in this tier is difficult for the veterans and the experienced, they seem to prefer money and material goods as their contract payment. Lower-High Tier Also known as the Bastards. Usually the offspring of High tier demons and Middle tier demons, these demons are considered the bastards of the society, only earning their place in this rank due to their high-class father or mother. Though they are looked down upon demons usually in the Middle-High tier, the lower tier treat them neutrally in fear of upsetting their upper tier parents. Demons in this tier tend to be a cross of a beast and humanoid features and the names of the more careless demons can be found if one looked hard enough. Creating a contract with this tier is difficult for hunters who do not have a high amount of magic. The demons from this tier share an antagonistic relationship with the demons from the Middle-High tier, often in regards to their lower-ranked parents. Despite this, the demons from this tier are still born with power from their High-tier parents, and depending on their parent's rank there, may or may not be powerful enough to command respect and fear from the Middle tier and some of the High tier. Depending on their parents' status, these demons may or may not live a privileged life. For example, Phynex of Phantisamine has lived a harsh life owing to his father, a High-High tier demon general, being executed. All of his father's estates, wealth and inheritance that could have been passed on to him were taken away, leaving him as a commoner in other demons' eyes. Upper-Middle Tier Demons that are better off than the average working class. They often have jobs that are of craftsmanship and help make the demon world a better and more efficient place. Upper-Middle tiers supply the upper classes by making all sorts of objects, ranging from utensils to weapons. They are the most respected of the Middle-class tiers and are the most neutral of tiers. Most demons in this tier tend to look humanoid with beast-like features. Middle-Middle Tier Average class demons, they are just like any human. Live normal demon lives and pay taxes, most of them live in the cities and towns in and around the city. There is a large range of appearances and powers, and it is from this tier that they can rise to higher tiers if they live long and become stronger and wiser. It is also these demons who find ways to escape to the human world to live a new life. Lower-Middle Tier Demons below the average class tend to live anywhere but in the cities. They prefer to be alone, so they cannot be picked on, and can start troublesome but short-living clans outside towns and cities. They are isolated demons with a variety of magic level and strength, but most of them look beast-like. It is common to see a Lower-Middle rise to a Middle-Middle, so seeing these demons out in the fields is rare. Upper-Low Tier No data. Middle-Low Tier Middle-Low tier demons are commonly known as the slaves to the higher tiers. Consisting of imps and the kind, they have little magic to use as offence and have little defence. Imps can look either humanoid or beast-like, but their outer appearance is quite ugly. Their magic depends on what state they live in. They live to serve their master and whenever they disappoint them, most are immediately killed and replaced, as they reproduce rather quickly. These demons also make good practise for hunters and huntresses, and their true name is easy to weasel out of them with lies or rewards. Some contracts have been made with demons in this tier to free them. Lower-Low Tier Also known as the Scum or Parasites. Lower-low tier demons are the creatures that roam in the night picking the scraps off of demon carcasses. They are harmless demons that have looks ranging from huge maggots to tiny furred creatures that have no defence nor offence. Most demons do not even see them as a threat and let them be. Most of them are blind due to living in caves or in complete darkness. They are so looked down upon that sometimes they are not even considered demons. They make good summoning practice should a hunter or huntress ever choose this sort of path. Much like a Pokemon, their speech consists of their true name, making them extremely easy to summon and do not require much magic. However, they do not make good contract demons due to their weakness.